Sailor Moon à la Naruto
by Hina-Naru-Forever-NaruSasu
Summary: Hinata qui rencontre un chat et fait de nouvelle rencontre , sailor moon a la naruto ne pensé pas vraiment voir la même chose que dans le manga je vous garantie une différence ...alors venez lire ! SasuSaku , ect...merci !


Bon…Bonjours, moi c'est Hinata Hyuuga j'ai seize ans

Je suis maladroite et timide et un peu avare quand il s'agit d'argent mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peu pas devenir sérieuse et parfois je peux devenir un démon de la manipulation pour mon propre compte mais sachez que quand je suis en présence de personne que je ne connais pas je deviens très timide mais gare a ne pas m'énerver.

_Elle a des cheveux bleus avec des reflets violets qui lui arrivent aux cuisses. Elle est mince avec une peau pale. Elle un beau visage et elle mesure 1m68. Elle aime les jeux vidéos la lecture ses amis sa famille. Elle adore surtout manger les glaces et le Nutella._

... : HINATA ! DEBOUT IL EST PRESQUE huit heures !

hinata : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (met sa main devant la bouche)

Se lève et va dans la douche et ressort cinq minutes plus tard

Au salon

hinata : mais maman pour quoi tu ne ma pas réveiller plus tôt ! (cours sur place avec une tartine en bouche)

Mme Hyuuga : mais si mon cœur mais tu ne tais pas levée (regarde une série d'amour a la télé)

hinata : * même pas vrais elle regardait cette série je paris * (cours dans les escalier prend son sac et redescend) bon j'y vais !

Mme Hyuuga : attend reviens et sa (lui montre son bento entre c'est main )

hinata : hooooooo merci! Bye ! (sort de la maison en claquant la porte)

Mme Hyuuga : elle n'est pas possible !

Sur le chemin de l'école

Enfant un : il est beau le chat

Enfant deux : je le veux attrapons le !

Enfant trois : (lui met des sachets autour des pattes)

...: HE! ARRÊTEZ SA !

_Les enfants partent en courant et en riant._

hinata : pauvre chaton que ton t-ils fait (prend le chat dans c'est met et voit un pansement sur son front) attend je vais t'enlever sa (tend le bras et enlève le pansement)

_Le chat lui saute des mains et s'arrête et la fixa d'un regard persan avec l'impression que l'on lisait en vous_

hinata : *bizzare ce chat *

_DONG DING DONG! _

hinata : hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! vite (pars en courant comme une folle)

_Quand elle partit, si elle s'était retournée une dernière fois elle aurait vue le regard du chat toujours sur elle. _

A l'école

...: C'EST LA cinquième FOIS DANS LA SEMAINE DEHORS !

hinata :(les larme au yeux) pfff…c'est pas ma faute c'est celle de ma mère et de ces foutu garnement, j'aurai dû laisser ce chats ! (Assise par terre dans le couloir)

_Grrrrrsszzoz _

hinata : c'est que je n'ai pas encore mangé (prend son bento et le mange)

...: AVEC DU RETARD VOUS MANGER EN PLUS !(lui arrache le bento et les baguette)

hinata : mais Kurenai-sensei ! (soupire)

kurenai-sensei : (fronce les sourcille) pas de jérémiade et pense a étudier plus qu'a ne manger tu as eu 10 % au contrôle d'anglais !

hinata : HIEN ! *je retire se que j'ai dit je suis trop nul surtout en anglais*

À la récré

kin : ma pauvre chéri 10 % (rit légèrement)

hinata : je sais, j'imagine même pas la tête de ma mère quand le verra (pleure sur l'épaule de Kin)

kin : ... (soupir et lui caresse les cheveux)

konohamaru : (cours vers elle) salut !

Les deux : hello….

konohamaru : hééé deviné quoi ! moi j'ai eu quatre 98 % au contrôle et toi Hinata-chan

kin : (lui fait des signe derrière le dos de Hinata pour qu'il se taise)

hinata : (en larme à côté d'un arbre s'accroupie et fait des cercle avec un doit) 10 %...

konohamaru : (comprenant sa bêtise) tu sais quatre 98 % ce n'et pas aussi génial que sa (une main derrière la tête gène)

kin : (tombe a la renverse)

_En essayant de la consoler il s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Pour Hinata c'était le comble un garçon de 2 ans son de moins qu'elle et en seconde la dépassait sans problème. Ce n'est pas qu'elle l'aime pas mais sa l'énervait. Pour elle Kin et Konohamaru étaient c'est seul vrai amis la plus part voulant toujours un peu profiter d'elle. Donc pour faire cours Kin qui n'était pas vraiment une personne a marcher les mots le lui a fait comprendre elle et Konohamaru aussi et depuis il ne ce quittaient plus._

À la fin des cours sur le chemin du retour

konohamaru : bon les fille je vous laisse a demain ! (leur fait un signe de main)

kin : tu veux venir voir la collection des bijoux de ma mère

hinata : ...

kin : alors en y va ?

hinata : non je doit rentrer une autre fois kin ! (triste)

kin : ok alors a demain (prend le chemin opposé) bonne chance avec ta mère …(sourit légèrement)

Autre part dans l'espace

_Il faisait sombre, très sombre. Aucune lumière ne filtrait dans cet endroit. En son centre, une espèce totem orné d'une figure effrayante. Des yeux globuleux et une bouche avec des dents très pointues. Des petites boules de lumière comme qui dirait flottaient dans la salle. Assis au pied de la colonne se trouvait un homme aux cheveux argent avec une boule de cristal noir entre les mains. Il portait des lunettes et rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il était le porte-parole de leur grand maître à tous. D'une voix calme et posé il dit :_

... : Avez-vous retrouvez le légendaire cristal d'eau bleu ?

_En chœur, ceux qui le servaient répondirent que non. Cette réponse ne plut pas à leur grand maître et Kabuto ne se fit pas prier pour le dire :_

kabuto : Notre grand-maître veut beaucoup d'énergie et si vous ne pouvez pas lui fournir nous devrons en prendre chez les humains.

... : Conseiller Kabuto un !

_Devant lui apparu un adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Un de ses yeux était caché par ses cheveux et le conseiller savait très bien que celui si était en fait robotisé. Il replaça ses_ _cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Kabuto était très irrité dès qu'il le voyait car l'autre avait la fâcheuse habitude de dire toujours un._

deidara : Allez-vous me laisser me charger de ça ? Moi Deidara ! J'ai déjà envoyé Tobi commencer la récolte !

kabuto : Bien...

Du côté de hinata

hinata : (se retrouvant toute seul) il est hors de question que je montre sa a maman (fais une boule et la balance)

_La boule de papier en question atterrie sur la tête d'un mec blond en costume d'une beauté incroyable_

Le mec blond canon : 10 % ... Étudie plus le nain (en s'abaissant de sorte a ce que la feuille soit devant le visage d'hinata puis ce qu'il est plus grand qu'elle) même petit frère de 14 ans pourrait faire mieux que ça ….

hinata : (se retourne et lui arrache sa feuille et lui tire la langue) mais de quoi je me mêle (pars s'en se retourner) * prétentieux va * pff...

Le mec blond : (arrêté devant une bijouterie) * cristal d'eau bleu *

À la porte de chez elle

_Hinata rentra dans la maison sur la pointe des pieds mais devant les escalier une main l'agrippa._

Mme Hyuuga : alors ma chérie le contrôle, la mère de konohamaru ma dit que son fils avait eu quatre 98 % et toi ( il y avait des ondes menaçante noir autour de sa mère)

hinata : * konohamaru et sa grande bouche je lui ferai bouffer sa note * (baisse la tête et lui tend son contrôle)

Mme Hyuuga : ! (imaginé le visage de l'homme qui cri sur la tête de sa mère) 10 % TU ES PUNIE HINATA !

hinata : (a genoux avec les larme qui coule comme une rivière)! Je suis maudite ! (soupire)

... : tu es trop nul ! (rit)

hinata : hanabi l'afferme!

hanabi : maman ! (fait semblant de pleure)

Mme Hyuuga : HINATA J'AI DIT DANS TA CHAMBRE !

hinata : hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (apeurée cours dans sa chambre comme une folle)

hanabi : (sourit et rit discrètement) bien fait pour elle (va vers la cuisine)

_Hanabi étais vraiment mignonne et pourrai facilement lui donner le bon dieu sans confession. Sa seule différence avec sa sœur étais qu'elle était végétarienne et avais les cheveux de couleur marron. Elle a 14 ans._

Dans sa chambre

hinata : (saute sur son lit) pff pas envie de faire mes devoirs je vais faire une sieste (commence a s'endormir mais entend la fenêtre s'ouvrir et vois le chat du matin) mais comment tu es arrivé ici toi ?

Le chat : merci de m'avoir aidez ce matin. (sourit)

hinata : mais de rien (le temps que sa monte au cerveau) MAIS TU PARLES ! (Se jette sous ces couverture) seigneur je promets d'être sympas avec Hanabi si je réveille …

Le chat : oui je parle, non je ne suis pas un monstre, et c'est encore moins un rêve, je m'appelle lavande...

hinata : (toujours sous les couvertures) je m'en fiche sort de ma chambre !

l'avande : (soupire) je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi et je sais que tu aime les chose précieuses qui valent beaucoup alors ...

hinata :( qui n'entendait plus le chat sort de sous sa couette et remarque une broche c'est beau, tout rose en plus sa me rappelle….! (lui prend la broche)

L'lavande : je te le donne grâce a sa tu pourras m'aider a trouver la princesse et nous sauver de nos ennemi en te transformant en sailor moon et tu devras trouver les 4 autres guerrières.

hinata : hein faire quoi ? Trouver qui ? Ennemie ? ME TRANSFORMER EN SAILOR MOON et trouver les autre guerrière pour m'aider ? C'est sa, je suis entrain de rêver (se recouche) à demain et je t'espère trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

l'avande : si tu ne me crois pas alors dit sa " POUVOIR DU PRISME LUNAIRE TRANSFORME MOI "

hinata : (se relève) hum... n'importe quoi **! POUVOIR DU PRISME LUNAIRE TRANSFORME MOI** !

_Et la une lumière recouvrit Hinata et c'est habit avait disparut et on pouvait la voir maintenant habiller d'une jupe bleu des gants une chemise de marin pour fille et sur ce cheveux des barrettes autour du ou un collier avec une étoile dessus et sur son front un sert tête_

L'lavande : tu vois je n'avais pas menti tu es sailor moon maintenant

hinata : (qui n'écoute pas et s'admire) je suis trop belle ! (reprend son sérieux) mais je ne suis pas sur que ... (se fait couper)

_Et tous d'un coup en entendit une voix qui criait a l'aide_

hinata : mais c'est la voix de kin sa ?

l'avande : va l'aider tu es sailor moon maintenant

hinata : oui (passe par la fenêtre suivie de l'lavande) whouaaaaaa comme les ninjas avant

l'lavande : ai-je fait le bon chois seigneur (la suis)

À la bijouterie

_Kin était en train de se faire étrangler par le type prénommé Tobi. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Peu à peu, l'air commençait à manquer et elle se sentait perdre connaissance._

... :Éloigne-toi de Kin ! Cria une voix derrière Tobi.

_Celui-ci, toujours en étranglant la jeune fille tourna la tête vers la porte et vit une silhouette dans l'entrebâillement_.

tobi : Qui es-tu ?

_Hinata dit, pas trop certaine d'elle_

hinata : Je... je suis la sailor de eee... l'amour et la justice ! Ouais c'est ça ! Sailor moon ! Et eeee... au nom de la lune je vais te punir ! *je tellement ridicule*

_Tobi ( rit.)_

tobi : Sailor moon ! Jamais entendu parler.

_Il lâcha Kin qui s'était évanouie finalement. _

tobi : Réveillez-vous mes esclaves !

_Toutes les femmes qui plus tôt s'étaient fait enlever leur énergie, se levèrent. Le justicier remarqua que leurs yeux semblaient retournés vers l'intérieur. Elles s'attaquèrent à elle_

hinata : j'ai peur !* merde dans quoi je me mit*

_Une des femmes l'attaqua avec une bouteille brisée et elle fut projetée contre le mur. Si je veux les vaincre je dois détruire le mec là-bas qui les contrôle. Hinata remarqua qu'il saignait de la jambe *zut* et elle se mit à crier. Tout d'un coup, les femmes possédées tombèrent et Tobi se boucha les oreilles._

tobi : Arrête de crier !

_L'lavande arriva juste derrière elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :_

L'lavande : Prend ton diadème, cris « Moon Tiara Action »et lance-le !

_Hinata prit son diadème et se plaça en position pour lancer. Étant petite, elle avait fait partit d'une équipe de baseball. Avec un peu de chance il l'atteindrait !_

Hinata : Moon Tiara Action !

_. Elle lança sur Tobi avec toute sa force. Le méchant ne put l'éviter et reçut l'objet sur son bras qui partit en vol plané jusque de l'autre côté de la pièce. Criant de douleur, Tobi courut reprendre son membre et cracha du sang par terre._

tobi : Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Sailor moon !

_Hinata cligna des yeux et son adversaire avait disparut. Elle avança confuse vers l'endroit où il se tenait plutôt et regarda par terre. Rien _

... : Bon travail Sailor moon ! Je me souviendrai de cette nuit !

_Qui ? Qui venait de parler ?_

_Levant les yeux vers une fenêtre ouverte, elle vit un garçon habillé en tuxedo noir. Il avait aussi une grande cape noire et rouge ou on voyait de beaux cheveux de couleur blond, un masque blanc et un chapeau haut de forme noir. D'un coup de cape il disparut comme il était venu. Hinata rougit_.

texedo : Tu as très bien fait Sailor moon ! à bientôt ! (saute par la fenêtre)

hinata : * hoooooooo mon dieu il est trop beau ce mec * oui….. (regarde la fenêtre)

Le lendemain en cours

kin : Hey, hier soir j'ai fait un rêve magnifique ! Une Justicière nommée Sailor moon était venue me sauver des griffes d'un méchant ! Elle avait trop la classe !

Une fille de la asse : Quoi ? Raconte !

hinata : (avec un sourire) oui raconte nous vite…..

_Alors avec un enthousiasme sans compte Kin comment ça a leur raconter ce qui c'était passer avec des étoiles dans les yeux !_

_Hinata elle était heureuse de voir son amie en bonne forme et bonne santé. Sa mère avait dit oui pour garder l'lavande et c'est Hanabi qui ne risque pas d'être contente vue sa peur pour les chats._

_Elle était devenue une justicière et avait une mission. Mais pour qu'elle accepte, l'lavande avait dû lui faire ses devoirs et oui elle ne faisait rien sans rien_

_Et le plus important pour elle, elle avait fait la rencontre de Texado masqué..._

_Que lui réserve l'avenir maintenant ?_


End file.
